Lucky Pokéball
by laurennjenks
Summary: When a witch or wizard reaches their third year of magical education, they begin their journey as a Pokémon trainer. But first, they have to actually catch their first Pokémon. Pokémon x Harry Potter. Next Gen. Albus/Scorpius if you squint.


**A/N: Writing for QFFL- WIgtown Wanderers, Chaser 1.**

 **Crossover- Games (Pokemon)**

 **Prompts: 5. Rush**

 **6\. Silver**

 **13\. Letter**

 **...**

Albus couldn't sleep. He tried closing his eyes and drifting off but it didn't work. He kept staring blankly up at the photographs he had magically stuck to the canvas coverings of his bed. He had started sticking up photographs in his first year. Being in a different house to everyone he knew, he had gotten so homesick over the first few days of Hogwarts. So he stuck up a photograph of himself, James, Rose, Lily and Teddy. By now Albus, in his third year, had gathered up a lot more photographs that included everyone he cared about. He had a photograph of himself and Scorpius throwing snowballs from Christmas time last year, he had a photograph of his entire family at his birthday in the burrow and he had a photograph of Teddy smiling and pulling faces. He stared at the photograph of Teddy. Teddy was like a big brother to Albus. He was always confident and self-assured, something Albus rarely was. Albus huffed and sat up quietly. Around his dormitory, everyone was fast asleep. In the bed next to him, Scorpius snored gently. Albus smiled and reached under his bed for the package Teddy had sent him in the post this morning. He opened the box again to see a gleaming, red Pokéball. He picked up the attached letter.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _Tomorrow's the big day, huh? I can't wait to see what you get. It's so exciting! I remember catching Axew. He was so small now look at him! Mighty Haxorus! Anyway, this was the Pok_ é _ball I caught Axew with. I hope it brings you luck. Don't stress too much. Remember what Hagrid says- the Pokémon chooses the wizard! You'll do great._

 _Teddy._

Albus slouched back against his pillows. He picked up the Pokéball and opened it. When a wizard or witch reached their third year of magical education, it was customary for them to catch and train their first Pokémon. This Pokémon would almost always become their companion for life. Tomorrow was the day that all of the third years would be going out into the forbidden forest armed with a Pokéball. The third years would go into the forest with the rest of their houses. Slytherin was going in second, after Gryffindor. Albus gulped. Over the summer, he had been so excited to get his Pokémon, but now he felt as if he was about to throw up. What if he couldn't catch any Pokémon?

He could see it now. ' _War Hero's son: Pokémon hate him, should we?'_ would be splashed across _Witch Weekly_. It was true; Teddy's Axew was now a strong Haxorus. Maybe this Pokéball would bring him luck.

 **…**

Albus suddenly felt a cold chill as water splashed over his body.

"Alby! Come on! You're seriously going to be late on today of all days?"

Albus sat up and watched Scorpius comb his platinum blonde hair in the mirror. He loved the way Scorpius' fringe never stayed straight, no matter what Scorpius tried. Scorpius made eye contact with Albus in the reflection of the mirror. He smirked slightly before turning around and throwing a pillow at Albus.

"Albus Severus! Come on! Get up! It's Pokémon day!"

Albus' stomach dropped and his eyes widened. He swore as he threw off his bed covers and rushed to the bathroom.

 ** _…_**

Albus walked silently through the grounds turning the Pokéball in his hands. Scorpius noticed this and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Alby, just relax. It's going to be fine."

Albus nodded but didn't reply. As the boys got to the clearing on the edge of the forest, they found some of the Gryffindors talking excitedly and some were playing with their new Pokémon. Albus searched the group for a familiar redhead. He spotted Rose and led Scorpius over to the middle of the clearing. Rose was sat on a tree stump with a beaming smile as she stroked her Pokémon.

"Wow, Rosie! A Purrloin! That's awesome, congratulations!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"Thanks. He's amazing, isn't he?" she replied, fondly stroking her companion.

"Gryffindors, you may return to your dormitories or common rooms. Slytherins, gather over here, please," called Professor Grubbly-Plank. Hagrid was in the forest itself, preferring to watch over the students than go through all the instructions (which he thought were a waste of time because Pokémon catching was all about instinct).

Rose returned her Purrloin to its Pokéball and wished the boys good luck before walking up to the castle with the other Gryffindors.

"Now, you should have all read your instruction pamphlets thoroughly over the summer. I will remind you to throw your Pokéballs firmly and do not take any unnecessary risks by attempting to catch a Pokémon that is too evolved. If you need a Pokéball, please come and see me. If not, Professor Hagrid is on hand in the forest should you need any assistance."

Scorpius patted Albus on the shoulder and gave him a wink before heading into the forest in an easterly direction. Albus took a deep breath and gripped his Pokéball tightly. He marched determinedly into the forest.

 **…**

Albus had been walking around for fifteen minutes. He was now far enough away from the main group of Slytherins so that he couldn't here them running around. He had spotted a Pidgey further back but it had flown away quickly at the sight of him. He entered a small clearing and spotted a Pokémon. A Magnemite was hovering just at the opposite edge of the clearing. The sun made its silver body reflect around the trees shattering the reflected light into patterns against the bark. Albus raised his Pokéball and breathed. He stepped forward without looking where he was placing his feet and snapped a stick underneath his foot. The Magnemite looked at Albus and darted off as he threw his Pokéball.

The Pokéball lamely rolled across the grass away from Albus as he fell forwards and landed on his face. He cursed himself and began to rise, when he heard a loud rustling noise from the trees behind him. The rustling was too loud for a small Pokémon to make. He turned around to find a large Aggron standing on two feet. It snorted at Albus as he scrambled backward. He couldn't catch a Magnemite, how on earth was he meant to fend off a fully-grown Aggron? The Aggron fell onto four legs and moved slightly, revealing a much smaller Aron.

The Aron walked forward after being nudged by the Aggron. Albus and Aron kept eye contact until it finally bowed its head. Albus picked up his Pokéball and threw it firmly at the Aron. The Aron disappeared inside of the Pokéball in a stream of light and it landed in the grass with a soft thud. Albus looked up at the Aggron as he approached the Pokéball. The Aggron bowed its head slightly and walked back into the trees. Albus clicked the Pokéball and his Aron emerged. They stared intently at each other and Albus reached over and pressed his palm against its iron body.

 _I guess the Pokéball was lucky after all._


End file.
